


Mr. Postcard

by ASSD



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>年幼聰敏的Roxy第一次見到她神秘的遠房親戚時，覺得有些不對勁。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Postcard

**Author's Note:**

> 最末的對話提及成為Arthur的Harry和他的Eggsy。

或許那套訂製西服真可阻擋所有侵入心骨的凍寒，一連三日的千禧年派對，男人總揀距壁爐最遠的猩紅色扶手椅，捧著一本薄冊，藉著一盞小燈靜靜地窩在關得緊密的窗旁。

在橄欖綠布簾的垂墜陰影下，彷若有道隔開外界喧鬧的牆，隱密而自由。

身為小主人的Roxanne Morton也知道這場派對十分乏味，但以自己的無趣打斷沉浸於另一世界的遠親不是淑女應當的作為。Roxanne父母的親戚友人眾多，在她短短八年人生已然習慣各種來來去去的身影，有時花點小心思，隨意記幾個臉孔，待下次同張面容出現時再展現出優雅的一面，屆時總會得到些小獎勵，而母親也會感到歡欣。

但那個男人，唯一能引她主動問起的對象，卻只留下兩個無意義線索：一個普通的名字，以及一段很遠的親戚關係。

母親曾蹙眉小聲叮嚀：「妳父親的表親，別打擾他，他很需要安靜。」

但Roxanne知道，那個男人需要的不是安靜，畢竟絕對有比客廳更完美的空間來容納無法忍受喧鬧之人，但那神秘的男人總是第一個來到喧嘩的華美之處，恰似等待著最終的夜闌人靜。連續兩天的觀察下，她必須坦誠一無所獲，但那小小的自尊也不甘就此投降，藉著男人放下小書透過簾幕隙縫晀望外頭一片銀白時，便抓了個時機靠近。

「熱可可？」

必須坦承自己上前搭話是最大也是最冒險的突破，Roxanne無暇顧及臉上的笑容是否會洩漏出一切的好奇與緊張，握緊瓷白馬克杯使她的指尖有些泛白，「我請Mummy幫忙加了三顆棉花糖喔！」

男人急匆匆的瞥了她一眼，隨即又望向窗外，「謝謝妳，Roxanne。但我想妳正談論Y2K的叔叔更需要以它潤潤喉。」

不因男人的失禮而惱怒，她聽話地將手上的飲品改交至另一位男士手中，此舉逗得後者呵呵大笑，順帶發表篇過於冗長的禮教演說，引起另一波派對的高潮。

而身為話題中心的Roxanne最終帶著可可換來的太妃糖獎勵，回到那片陰影下。屆時男人已重新捧起書籍，一頁翻著一頁，夜沉的越深，這空間也因窗而越發寒冷。

「你的。」

將得來的糖放在布質沙發的扶手上，站在男人面前毫無離開的打算。

「何以見得？」優雅地以食指和中指夾過一旁的書籤擱置書內，男人露出難以發現的淡笑。

「你知道那頭發生什麼事。」Roxanne雙手有點緊張的在身前反覆絞動，略帶遲疑，「《Keats書信選》、《Emily Dickinson詩集》以及《The Crescent Moon》，這些都不是在冬天看的書。」

「我……我是指它們太過簡短。」詞彙量仍不足的女孩思索著如何表示其義，而不致魯莽失禮，「而且每本書有自己的書籤……你已經讀過了。」

或許那是饒富興味的眼神，男人攤開今天手上的書本，露出一張黑白的曼荼羅明信片，「又或許這只是明信片收藏者小嗜好？」

為接過男人遞來的書，兩人手指不經意地短暫接觸，那雙溫暖而厚實的手，跟這座位的冷僻產生莫名的衝突。

「空白的？」仔細檢視那張精緻的明信片，除原本附有的幾行印度文，其餘的空間一片潔白，連個郵戳的痕跡都沒有，「直接……買的？」

「妳喜歡明信片嗎？」接受詢問的男人只是傾向前，輕握女孩已凍僵的手，起身將兩人帶離寒冷之處。

他引領她來到書房，兩人在偌大的書櫃前小聊片刻。

她無法忘卻當時男人的表情，帶有一絲敬佩與寵溺，或許因起身導致臉上的眼鏡有些歪斜，但卻使得原本的距離感縮減不少，反倒覺得十分可親，她得到應有的尊重，而他似乎也發現了自己的小小知音。

「我將會讓妳看到更多的收藏與事物，聰敏的Lady Roxy。」

最後男人親切地留下這句，大步離開溫暖的書房。

而聰慧的Roxy在二十分鐘過後，才發現他並不打算回來這溫馨之處。

除Roxanne沒有人發現那本鑲金絲的土耳其藍書籍靜靜地躺著猩紅的椅墊上，它的主人已悄然離開，帶走了扶手上兩顆以銀紙包覆的太妃糖。

沒有人意識到那神秘男士的離開，除了那失落且不甘的八歲女孩。

但沒有紳士會打破任何許諾，陸續幾年，Roxanne收到一張張來自世界各地的明信片，沒有屬名，信上除收件地址外一片潔白，沒有其餘的文字。

Roxy總暱稱寄件人為Mr. Postcard，也相信Mr. Postcard將會在她枯燥無趣的生活中展現更多驚奇。

 

而他的確做到了。

 

END

－－－

Bonus

Roxy套上自己嶄新的定製西裝，滿足的歎道「果然暖和。」

「是的，Sir. Lancelot。」年邁的裁縫揶揄道「當初Sir. Percival曾為此優勢計較一番。」

「只要能確保足夠安全就夠了。」被指名的男人面無表情回道。

「畢竟具如此洞察力的聰敏之人，並不常見，是吧？」Kingsman的新近騎士勾起推薦者的手，輕笑道「快走吧，我想向Eggsy展現這套遲到的西裝，以免他尾巴翹得過高。」

「Arthur一定不樂見自己難得的猴急，被後輩追趕而上。」

以平淡的口吻說出既定的事實，Roxy可以確信他的Percival十分滿意自己身上這套經由他親自設計過的裝扮。

畢竟，女性騎士的套裝與裝備在一開始可沒有範本，而她便是他獨一無二的那一位。

－－－  
Fin.


End file.
